A coeur vaillant Rien d'impossible
by katido
Summary: OS concentré sur le Chair qui se situe après le 5x11. Blair refuse de se retrouver en présence de Chuck ou de lui donner une explication quelconque sur ce qui s'est passé depuis l'accident. Elle l'a tout simplement rayé de sa vie. Mais Chuck ne cessera pas de lutter tant qu'il ne comprendra pas pourquoi.


One Shoot : A cœur vaillant rien d'impossible

Chuck l'observait depuis le coin de la rue. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier les mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

« Nous ne pourrons jamais plus être ensemble »

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble que cela signifie que je ne t'aimerai plus »

Ça le rendait fou ! Comment pouvait-elle agir ainsi et lui dire ces mots en le regardant droit dans les yeux, alors qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle ne le laisserait plus jamais, qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer depuis cet horrible accident où elle avait perdu son bébé pour qu'elle ne veuille même plus le voir ?

A Paris, elle lui avait demandé de rester alors qu'il voulait disparaître. Il pensait que ce serait mieux pour lui, mais aussi pour elle. Après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Mais elle l'en avait dissuadé, elle lui avait dit que son monde ne pouvait pas exister sans lui, même si elle ne l'aimerait plus jamais et que ce serait difficile pour eux deux de cohabiter à New-York.

Et aujourd'hui, elle faisait exactement l'inverse ? Elle voulait l'effacer de sa vie alors qu'elle disait l'aimer encore ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il était perdu. Totalement perdu sans elle. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, il avait l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle.

Il avait réclamé Blair, dés l'instant où il avait pu prononcer une parole. C'était son nom qu'il avait murmuré à l'infirmière. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait la chercher. Mais celle-ci n'était jamais venue.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Mais les paroles qu'elle avait prononcée trois jour plus tôt, le jour de l'an, avait un goût de déjà vu, ou plutôt de déjà entendu.

Tout était flou et il avait beaucoup de mal à se rappeler ce moment, juste après qu'il ait repris conscience. Il avait l'impression d'avoir erré dans les limbes. Mais après cette nuit, où elle avait enfin daigné venir à lui. Des images tournaient dans son esprit.

Il avait cru qu'elle revenait enfin. Comme après une traversée du désert. Elle s'était tout simplement volatilisée. Elle ne répondait à aucun de ses appels, ni textos, ni mails, ni quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il savait, par les journaux, c'est qu'elle était repartie avec Louis à Monaco le lendemain de l'accident

Il n'arrivait pas à rapiécer les morceaux entre eux. Serena lui avait annoncé que Blair avait quitté la clinique quand il avait demandé de ses nouvelles. Il avait été soulagé qu'elle puisse sortir aussi vite. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas gravement blessée.

Sauf, qu'en fait, elle avait perdu le bébé. Ce bébé qu'il était prêt à aimer comme le sien. Ils devaient l'élever ensemble et passer le reste de leurs jours ensemble, elle le lui l'avait dit, dans la voiture. Elle lui avait dit aussi qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu quitter, qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais plus.

Et aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait même plus le voir. Elle était partie sans se retourner, l'abandonnant dans cet hôpital. Il ne parvenait pas à le croire. Et pourtant c'était bien ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait eu le cœur brisé en comprenant qu'elle ne viendrait pas, pas seulement ce soir là, mais pas du tout. Elle s'était envolée pour l'Europe en compagnie de son fiancé. Comme si ce soir là avait été effacé de sa mémoire. Tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, tout ce qu'ils s'étaient promis. Tout avait disparu dans le néant.

Cette fois, il avait pourtant vraiment cru qu'ils y étaient. Il avait fait un travail sur lui-même et finalement, sans que ce soit prémédité, il avait tracé le chemin qui la ramènerait vers lui. Il était devenu l'homme qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Plus rien ne pouvait les empêcher d'être enfin heureux.

Quand elle lui avait posé la question l'après-midi même, il l'avait une fois de plus orienté vers Louis, tandis que son cœur se déchirait. Il avait eu peur de retomber dans ses vieux travers, d'être égoïste, en lui conseillant de briser sa famille. Mais Lily lui avait fait comprendre qu'une famille n'a pas forcément besoin des liens du sang. Elle le lui avait souvent répété mais jusque là, il ne l'avait pas compris. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans cette même situation.

Il avait sentit son cœur déborder de joie quand il l'avait aperçue dans le salon privé de l'Empire. Il lui avait déclaré tout son amour, son acceptation de cet enfant qu'elle portait. Peu importe si ce n'était pas le sien. Il l'aimerait car il était une partie d'elle. Et elle y avait répondu, favorablement. Ils s'étaient éclipsés de l'Empire pour une nouvelle vie. Cette vie qu'il avait tant attendue.

Et maintenant que le bébé n'était plus là, elle retournait vers Louis ? Est-ce qu'elle se sentait coupable, redevable envers son fiancé, responsable de la mort de son bébé ?

Il avait attendu patiemment, la mort dans l'âme, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour faire son deuil. La perte de son bébé l'avait sans aucun doute anéantie. Il aurait voulu être là pour la soutenir et l'aider à traverser cette épreuve. Mais elle avait refusé son aide. Elle avait même refusé tout contact avec lui. Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait à lui ? Est-ce qu'elle le tenait, lui, pour responsable de ce drame ?

Elle avait choisit Louis ?! Elle préparait son mariage princier ?! Elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec Louis ?! Après l'avoir choisit, lui ?! Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait déclaré à l'arrière de cette foutue limousine ? Elle voulait qu'il tourne la page ? Alors qu'elle lui disait l'aimer encore ?

Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être ensemble ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être enfin heureux ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Ils étaient pourtant si proches cette fois. Elle voulait partir au bout du monde avec lui. Et maintenant ça ?

Et elle ne se donnait même pas la peine de lui apporter une explication cohérente à ce revirement de situation ? Ne considérait-elle pas qu'il ait au moins droit à ça ? Elle de contentait de le rayer de sa vie ?! Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé à ses yeux. Comme s'il n'avait jamais rien représenté pour elle.

Il la vit ressortir du magasin où elle avait pénétré quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était seule. Il se dépêcha d'arriver jusqu'à elle.

- Blair, appela-t-il en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle entendit sa voix et sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Elle se retourna lentement, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il était débout, face à elle. Impeccable, comme toujours. Beau à tomber, comme toujours. Mais ses yeux reflétaient une douleur infinie. Cette douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur à elle aussi. Elle devait user de toute sa détermination pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras.

La promesse qu'elle avait prononcée repassait en boucle dans sa mémoire. Surtout ne pas s'approcher de lui. Ne pas le laisser s'approcher. Tenir la distance réglementaire. Il était déjà bien trop près. Ils n'auraient même pas dû être sur ce trottoir, du même côté de la rue.

- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? questionna-t-elle le plus froidement qu'elle pu.

Surtout garder ses distances.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, puisque tu refuses de me voir, dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Elle aspira l'air lentement, très lentement. Il ne devait pas voir qu'elle refoulait ses larmes.

- Je suis venue te voir, dit-elle simplement, incapable de parler plus.

- Oui, mais tu ne m'as rien expliqué.

Il avança d'un pas, elle recula de deux.

- Blair, supplia-t-il.

Elle détourna le regard, elle ne pouvait affronter les larmes qui luisaient dans le sien.

- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, répondit-elle en regardant fixement un point de couleur dans une vitrine au dessus de son épaule. C'est ma décision, tu dois l'accepter et arrêter de me suivre et de m'importuner.

- Je ne peux pas me contenter de ça. Je ne laisserai pas tomber cette fois. Pas tant que je ne comprendrai pas pourquoi tu as renoncé à moi, à nous. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout.

Il cherchait son regard. Il espérait un mot, un geste, qui lui donnerait un indice, si minime soit-il.

Elle croisa furtivement ses yeux, elle y plongea avant même d'en avoir conscience. Elle tombait dans une chute interminable au fond de son âme, dévastée par la souffrance.

- Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle.

Il hoqueta.

- C'est moi qui rends les choses difficiles ?

- Je …

Un crissement de pneus et un grand coup de klaxon retentirent soudain à quelques mètres d'eux et elle le tira violemment contre elle. S'accrochant à lui, de toutes ses forces dans un réflexe.

Des voix s'élevèrent entre les deux conducteurs qui avait faillit avoir un accrochage et elle relâcha son étreinte, se rendant compte de son geste. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, mais lui n'avait rien.

- Ne m'approche plus, pleura-t-elle en s'enfuyant pour rejoindre sa belle sœur qui venait de sortir du magasin.

Béatrice la pris par le bras en jetant un regard assassin à Chuck et l'emmena dans la rue adjacente.

Chuck les regarda disparaître, sans bouger. Tout avait été si rapide. Le contact avait été si furtif, mais si intense. Il réalisait à peine ce qui venait de se passer. Mais une chose supplantait toutes les autres. La terreur qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Blair lui retournait le cœur. Elle avait peur, plus que ça, elle était terrifiée.

Nate s'avança dans l'entrée de l'appartement des Waldorf.

- Bonjour Dorota.

- Bonjour Monsieur Archibald, Miss Serena vous attend dans le salon.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son amie, installée par terre, son ordinateur portable posé sur la petite table devant elle.

- Salut Nate, dit la blonde en relevant la tête à son arrivée.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Salut, répondit l'héritier Archibald en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à la jeune fille.

- Ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as une tête à faire peur.

- Je sais oui, mais si tu voyais celle de Chuck, c'est pire.

- Ça ne s'arrange pas ? questionna-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Tenez, Monsieur Nate, dit Dorota en entrant dans le salon, un verre de jus d'orange devrait vous faire le plus grand bien.

Il se saisit du verre et remercia la femme à tout faire, d'un geste de la tête.

Cette dernière retourna en cuisine.

- Mangez un peu au moins Miss Blair, tenta-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'ai pas faim, un peu de thé est largement suffisant. Et puis je me marie demain, je te rappelle, je dois être resplendissante. Tu veux que je ne sache plus entrer dans ma robe ?

Dorota ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu prendre le moindre gramme avec ce qu'elle mangeait, ou ne mangeait pas.

Blair se leva de table pour aller s'habiller, Louis était parti tôt le matin pour un rendez-vous à l'embrassade et elle avait traîné en pyjama. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Son mariage avait lieu le lendemain après-midi, elle devait absolument tenir bon et faire bonne figure.

Elle passa dans le hall et tendit l'oreille en entendant la conversation de ses deux amis dans le salon.

- Tu en as parlé à Chuck ? demandait sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais lui en parler, il ne m'écoute plus de toute manière. Il passe son temps enfermé dans sa chambre.

- Tu connais Chuck, c'est sa manière de gérer sa peine. Le mariage est pour demain, il doit en être à son paroxysme. Cocktail de poudres et de liquides, arrosé d'une multitude de call-girl.

- Franchement, je préférerais, soupira-t-il bruyamment. Par ce que là, il me fout vraiment les jetons.

- Comment ça ? demanda S qui n'avait pas revu son frère depuis le soir du nouvel an, soit un peu plus de trois semaines plus tôt.

- Il s'enferme dans sa chambre, mais tout seul. Il passe son temps à ruminer, et ça fait plus de deux semaines que ça dure.

- Je croyais qu'il serait curieux de savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

- Moi aussi, et il était bien décidé à ne pas lâcher Blair jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise pourquoi elle ne voulait plus de lui dans sa vie. Mais il est rentré un après-midi, complètement abattu. Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et il n'en n'est plus ressorti. Il n'a appelé aucune fille, ne boit pas, ne se drogue pas, et ne mange pas non plus. Je ne crois même pas qu'il dort.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour là ?

- Aucune idée, je crois qu'il a vu Blair. En tout cas, il devait aller la voir d'après ce que j'avais compris. Mais depuis son retour, c'est le silence absolu. A part hier soir, il m'a demandé de quitter l'Empire.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée, je te dis. Il a baragouiné un truc à propos de malheur contagieux ou de porte malheur, je n'ai rien compris. Puis il m'a dit que c'était mieux comme ça, que ça m'éviterait les ennuis et m'a demandé de faire mes valises et de déménager. Il a dit que je n'avais qu'à choisir une des suites dans l'hôtel, celle qui me plairait.

- Mais ça n'a aucun sens.

- Rien n'a de sens depuis ce foutu « accident ». J'espérais que B pourrait peut-être me dire ce qui c'était passé entre eux, cet après-midi là, pour le mettre dans un état pareil. On dirait un zombie. Je te jure, il me fout la trouille, il est en train de déprimé grave là. Et il va toucher le fond si on ne fait pas quelque chose.

- Malheureusement la seule qui pourrait l'aider ne le fera pas. Elle se marie demain et n'est pas disposée à parler à Chuck, ni de Chuck, commenta Serena.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'étais avec eux quand ils ont quittés l'Empire ce soir là. Ils étaient amoureux. Tous les deux, ajouta Nate.

S ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir le secret de son amie, même si elle désapprouvait cette histoire de promesse à Dieu. Elle trouvait ça totalement ridicule, mais Blair était convaincue et tremblait de peur à l'idée qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Chuck. Elle avait espérer la faire changer d'avis avant la date fatidique. Mais, même son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, qui avait tourné à la catastrophe, ne l'avait pas fait céder.

La blonde tourna la tête et aperçu le reflet de Blair dans le miroir du meuble du fond. Elle se tenait droite comme un I dans le hall, elle les écoutait à n'en pas douter.

Le cœur de Blair tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il lui faisait mal à chaque battement. En fait, elle avait mal dans tout son corps. Elle était physiquement torturée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était faire du mal à Chuck.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce n'était pas un accident ? questionna Serena, montant sensiblement le son de sa voix.

- Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai raconté ou pas ? grogna Nate.

- Oui, mais je voudrais que tu me le répètes encore une fois. Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

Elle se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau derrière le bar, près de la porte qui donnait sur le hall.

- Tu veux autre chose ? demanda-t-elle à Nate, qui la suivit jusque là.

- Oui, mais un truc plus fort que du jus d'orange alors. Si Chuck ne boit plus, moi j'en ai besoin, déclara-t-il.

Serena lui versa un verre de scotch du bar des Waldorf.

- Bon alors, recommence. Si j'ai bien compris, il ne s'agit nullement d'un accident, mais plutôt d'un acte délibéré, c'est ça ?

- En tout cas, ça y ressemble plus que fortement. L'avant de la limo est très abîmé et la police n'a pas poussé plus avant, vu que Louis a tout fait pour étouffé cette histoire, à cause du scandale. Mais j'ai demandé à récupérer l'épave et un des experts du CSI va la passer au peigne fin pendant son temps libre. La police ne paie pas vraiment rubis sur ongles.

- Ben dit donc, on dirait que Chuck t'a bien appris, commenta Serena admirative.

- On est ami depuis la maternelle, rougit-il. Puisqu'il est hors course, la moindre des choses, c'est que je prenne les commandes. Et puis en l'occurrence, c'est moi qui étais visé. Blair et Chuck étaient si pressés de partir qu'ils sont montés dans la première voiture. Mais c'est celle que, moi, j'étais censé prendre pour aller à l'aéroport.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait s'en prendre à toi ?

- Aucune idée non plus, peut-être que j'ai publié un truc qui n'a pas plu. J'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que le chauffeur que j'ai invité à la soirée de nouvel an du New Spectator m'a dit que ses freins n'avaient plus de pression. Et Stan, le gars du CSI m'a confirmé que c'était bien du liquide de frein dans le parking de l'Empire, là où stationnait la limo. En attendant d'en savoir plus, n'en parle à personne s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'une discrétion absolue si je veux choper ceux qui sont derrière ce sabotage. Et Je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça pour ce qui est arrivé. S'ils avaient pris la bonne limo, c'est moi qui aurais eu cet accident et le bébé de Blair serait toujours en vie.

- Et tu ne vas pas te mettre à déprimer toi non plus, commenta S.

- Non, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, il faut que je tire cette affaire au clair et que je sorte Chuck de son mutisme. Mais je préfère avoir toutes les cartes en mains avant de lui en parler. Il n'est pas en état de m'aider pour l'instant de toute façon.

- Je passerai le voir, peut-être que j'arriverai à en tirer quelque chose.

- Lily a déjà essayé, mais il n'a même pas voulu la voir, dit Nate en haussant les épaules.

- Je tenterai ma chance quand même, sourit la belle blonde.

- On ne perd rien à essayer de toute façon. Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous avec Stan. Je te tiens au courant. Passe le bonjour à B, et à Dan, on se voit au mariage.

Il l'embrassa et ramassa sa serviette pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Blair n'eut que le temps de se précipiter dans la cuisine, déserte, heureusement. Elle s'assied d'un geste mécanique, plongée dans ses réflexions. Ce qu'elle venait de découvrir la laissait perplexe. Tout ça n'était pas un accident ?

- Tu as entendu ? l'interrogea Serena en pénétrant dans la pièce à son tour.

B la regarda, hagarde, S venait de la sortir de ses pensées.

- Je t'ai vu dans le miroir, indiqua Serena. Tu as bien compris que tout ça n'est pas du tout un accident, ni un message mystique où je ne sais pas quoi d'autre n'est-ce pas ?

- Je …. Je ne sais pas S. Même si c'était un acte malveillant, il n'en reste pas moins que nous sommes montés dans la mauvaise voiture.

S resta ébahie.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai. Tu le fais exprès ! se fâcha-t-elle.

- Écoute S, je ne prendrai aucun risque avec la vie de Chuck, je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Je me marie demain. Je ne vais pas revenir dessus, s'emporta-t-elle à son tour.

- Pour l'instant en tout cas, le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que sa vie part en live là. Et tu es la seule à pouvoir arranger les choses.

Blair lui lança un mauvais regard.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas réussir à me manipuler de cette façon. Je dois rester loin de lui.

- Alors quoi, tu as entendu ce qu'à dit Nate. Tu vas le laisser mourir à petit feux, ou attendre qu'il s'ouvre les veines ?

- Ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, hurla Blair.

Mais Serena n'avait pas l'intention de faire marche arrière. Il fallait qu'elle secoue sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le point de non retour, demain. Elle devait se rendre compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Et tant pis si pour ça elle devait la bousculer, il en allait de son avenir et de celui de Chuck.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ou tu viens voir Chuck avec moi et tu lui expliques tout ou c'est moi qui le fais. Il a le droit de savoir, dit-elle en la provoquant du regard

- Tu n'oserais pas, cria B.

- Tu crois ? Alors, regarde-moi bien, dit S en se dirigeant vers le hall pour prendre son manteau.

Blair était furieuse contre son amie. Comment pouvait-elle la trahir en ce moment ? Elle lui avait confié ses doutes et ses peines et cette dernière les exploitait pour la forcer à tout raconter à Chuck.

Elle savait pertinemment que dés qu'il saurait ce qui se passait, il n'aurait de cesse de la convaincre du contraire. Elle se rendait bien compte de la stupidité de sa réaction face à cette promesse prononcée dans un moment de désespoir immense. Mais les faits étaient les faits.

A chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il y avait quelque chose qui lui rappelait cette promesse. Ce ne pouvait être des coïncidences. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Elle était terrorisée. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle ne voulait pas revivre cet horrible moment. Quand S lui avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé à la clinique. Elle avait eu tellement mal. Elle aurait voulu se réfugier dans ses bras pour qu'il la console de la perte de son bébé. Mais il n'était pas en état. Il était allongé sur son lit, si pâle. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre lui aussi.

Mais elle connaissait Serena, elle était bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. A choisir, elle préférait maîtriser la situation. Lui dire avec ses mots. Peut-être arriverait-elle à le convaincre que c'était le mieux pour lui.

- Je lui parlerai, dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Serena.

- Très bien, je t'attendrai dans la chambre de Nate alors, répliqua celle-ci en soutenant son regard.

Blair et Serena entrèrent dans le hall de la suite de Chuck. Le silence régnait en maître, ainsi que l'obscurité de la fin de journée. Serena se dirigea vers la chambre de Nate, comme elle l'avait indiqué.

Blair inspira un grand coup. Elle ne savait comment elle allait lui dire ça, ni par quoi elle allait commencer. Par le début, tout simplement.

Elle poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Chuck et son cœur se serra. Il était allongé sur son lit, dans la pénombre, Monkey couché à ses côtés. Son corps était soulevé de légers soubresauts. Blair resta sous le choc quelques secondes. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu pleurer, c'était lorsqu'il avait enterré Bart, il était dévasté.

Nate n'avait pas exagéré, il était vraiment au trente sixième dessous. Serena avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Elle voulait qu'il vive et qu'il soit heureux, pas qu'il sombre dans la peine et la douleur.

Monkey sauta du lit et vint à sa rencontre, il avait perçu sa présence, mais pas son maître. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et entra dans la chambre, la refermant derrière elle.

Chuck se releva d'un coup et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- Archibald, je t'ai dis de dégager d'ici, dit-il en regardant de l'autre côté.

- Ce n'est pas Nate, dit doucement Blair.

Il sentit son cœur se mettre à galoper, son pouls s'accélérer et le souffle lui manquer. Il se retourna lentement, était-ce une hallucination ? Il n'avait pourtant rien pris.

Elle se tenait debout à côté du lit, à, à peine un mettre de lui.

- C'est lui qui t'a demandé de passer ! articula Chuck avec difficulté tant sa gorge était serrée.

- Non, il ne sait pas que je suis là. Mais je l'ai entendu parler avec Serena. Je sais que tu lui as demandé de vider les lieux.

- Ça vaut mieux pour lui aussi, commenta Chuck en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit pour lui tourner le dos.

Sa voix était si étrange, elle résonnait comme un écho lugubre au fin fond d'une caverne.

- Chuck, souffla-t-elle sans bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venue faire ici ? l'interrogea-t-il sérieusement.

- Je … je me suis dit …. que tu avais raison…. Tu as le droit de savoir, commença-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- Quoi, Nathaniel a réussi à te faire avoir pitié de moi ? ironisa-t-il

Blair ne répondit pas, il avait toutes les raisons de penser ça après la manière dont elle s'était comportée avec lui.

- Inutile de te donner cette peine, j'ai compris, murmura-t-il. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de sortir d'ici.

Elle frémit, elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un sceau d'eau glacé en plein été de canicule. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de sa promesse ?

- C'est Dan ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ton nouveau meilleur ami n'a pas cafeté. Il n'en n'a pas eu besoin.

- Mais alors comment …. entama-t-elle à nouveau

- C'est toi, dit-il la voix encore plus rauque qu'avant.

- Moi ? Mais…

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne lui avait absolument rien dit. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle s'était enfuie si vite, après l'incident entre les deux véhicules, qu'elle était certaine de ne pas avoir pu lui donner le moindre indice sur son pacte avec le Seigneur.

- J'ai vu… la terreur dans tes yeux, murmura-t-il, si bas qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle resta prostrée. C'est vrai qu'elle avait eu tellement peur lorsqu'elle avait entendu le crissement des pneus et le klaxon, mais comment pouvait-il savoir pour le reste ?

- Je te demande pardon, sincèrement, dit-il d'une voix à peine audible, pour le bébé, l'accident… et tout le reste. Je ne voulais pas que cela se termine comme ça… Je … Je croyais que si je parvenais à changer…Tout pourrait changer autour de moi… Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche apparemment… Je pensais vraiment que cette fois on avait une chance… Je suis désolé.

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, regardant les lumières dans l'ombre de la nuit qui s'étendait lentement sur Manhattan. Elle le vit passer une main sur son visage dans le contre jour.

Blair aussi passa ses doigts sous ses yeux pour essuyer une larme qui avait perlée au coin de ses cils. Elle devait être forte et refouler ses sentiments, cet élan qui la poussait vers lui. Elle inspira profondément, repensant à cette image de lui, étendu sur son lit d'hôpital. Plus jamais ça. Elle devait rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Pour lui, elle était capable de déplacer des montagnes.

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle d'une voix aussi assurée qu'elle le pouvait.

- Inutile de me ménager plus longtemps Blair, tu as pris la bonne décision. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ton prince, parce que tu le mérites, réellement.

Son cœur se resserra encore dans sa poitrine tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. Que croyait-il savoir qui le mettait dans un tel état ? Ce n'était certainement pas sa promesse à Dieu. Ça, ça l'aurait plutôt ulcéré.

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour le bébé, si c'est ce que tu crois, ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-elle après un long silence.

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait si mal à l'intérieur. Il était devenu faible et sensible. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû changer, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il avait cru que ce serait le chemin vers une nouvelle vie, mais il ne pouvait pas changer sa vie, il en était prisonnier. Peu importe combien il se battrait contre le malheur, il le rattraperait toujours. Il aurait préféré mourir dans cet accident. Il aurait juste voulu que la souffrance s'arrête, par n'importe quel moyen, mais visiblement, même la mort ne voulait pas de lui.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne change rien à la situation. Pourtant, je t'assure que si je pouvais revenir en arrière, j'échangerais ma vie contre celle de ton enfant.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles dans un murmure, comme le reste, mais c'était comme si la foudre s'était abattue sur Blair.

- Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce qui s'est passé, continua-t-il sur le même ton. Mais tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je garderai mes distances dorénavant. Je ne m'approcherai plus de toi. Tu peux être tranquille, rien ne t'arrivera. Tu peux reprendre le cours de ta vie maintenant, je n'y reviendrai pas.

Blair avala péniblement sa salive pour tenter de dissiper la boule qui gonflait dans sa gorge. Il pensait qu'elle avait peur… pour elle, qu'elle avait peur … d'être auprès de lui. C'était ça son histoire de porte-malheur contagieux que Nate n'avait pas comprise.

Elle lutta contre elle-même pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras, pour ne pas se blottir tout contre lui, sentir encore son odeur, sa peau contre la sienne. Non, elle ne devait pas céder, si elle flanchait maintenant elle était perdue. IL était perdu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser porter ce fardeau.

- Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, j'ai peur pour toi, dit-elle doucement. Ne dis pas que tu voudrais être mort, parce que tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai prié, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme, pour que Dieu ne t'emporte pas toi aussi.

Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer.

- J'ai promis que je respecterais mon engagement envers Louis et que je ne m'approcherais plus jamais de toi, s'il te laissait la vie sauve. Alors s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça. Cesse de t'enfermer dans ta douleur. Je ne me sacrifie pas pour que tu souffres, mais pour que tu vives ta vie pleinement. Tu n'as pas le droit d'être triste, tu dois être heureux, pour nous deux, sinon à quoi ça servirait ?

Elle tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

Heureusement pour elle, Chuck était tellement pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Son cerveau luttait pour donner un sens à ce que Blair venait de dire.

C'était totalement incohérent. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Mais d'où sortait-elle pareille ineptie ? Comment pouvait-elle imaginer, ne fut-ce qu'une seconde, qu'il pourrait avoir envie de vivre sans elle à ses côtés ? C'était grotesque. Quoi que, pas plus grotesque que ce qu'il s'était lui-même imaginé et qui l'avait plongé dans la douleur la plus totale.

Blair s'observait dans le grand miroir de la chapelle. Sa robe de mariée lui allait comme un gant. Elle était parfaite. Le maquillage qu'Esméralda avait réalisé aussi. Il occultait totalement les cernes et les larmes qu'elle avait versées cette nuit.

Heureusement qu'elle avait persuadé Louis de respecter la tradition et de dormir au consulat. Elle n'aurait jamais réussi à le berner ce coup ci.

En quittant l'Empire elle était rentrée directement chez elle, sans attendre cette traîtresse de Serena. Dire qu'elle était sa demoiselle d'honneur. Elle était repassée se changer chez elle et s'était rendue à la réception officielle au consulat. Louis l'attendait. Ils avaient reçu les félicitations de toutes les grosses légumes de Manhattan, des États-Unis et d'autres pays environnants qui ne feraient pas le déplacement en Europe pour le mariage légal à Monaco.

Elle était rentrée chez elle aux petites heures, cela ne se faisait pas de quitter la fête donnée en l'honneur de son mariage avant que tous les invités ne soient partis. Elle avait avalé trois de ces pilules que le médecin français lui avait donné pour dormir. Mais elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil du reste de la nuit. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en prévision de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain.

Et maintenant elle était là, coiffée, maquillée, habillée pour la cérémonie de mariage. Dans quelques heures, elle serait Madame Louis Grimaldi, épouse du potentiel futur prince de Monaco, en première ligne dans la longue liste pour la succession au trône. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux à cette pensée. Elle devait se reprendre. Dans moins d'une demi-heure son père viendrait la chercher pour la mener jusqu'à l'autel en compagnie de Cyrus.

Elle soupira, Chuck était sain et sauf, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il lui avait laissé au moins une dizaine de messages et le double d'appels manqués. Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'accepterait pas son explication. Heureusement que la sécurité était assurée et renforcée pour la soirée de la veille. Le consulat regorgeait d'agents en uniforme. Il n'avait pas pu entrer et elle était sortie pas une issue protégée pour rejoindre son appartement, également surveillés par des hommes de Louis.

Les derniers jours avaient été totalement surréalistes. Les paparazzis ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Elle sourit en pensant au subterfuge que Serena avait utilisé la veille pour l'emmener chez Chuck. Elle avait envoyé une info indiquant que la future princesse devait se rendre à un ultime essayage chez Vera Wang à un journal à scandale et ils étaient tous partis en dix minutes pour tenter de voler des clichés de la robe, qui se trouvait en fait déjà dans cette chapelle.

Serena qui d'ailleurs n'était toujours pas arrivée. Elle était censée venir avec Dan, il y avait au moins deux heures. Elle décrocha son portable et effaça les cinq autres messages de Chuck de ce matin sans même les écouter. Elle ne voulait pas entendre sa voix, elle ne savait déjà pas comment elle allait réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à l'autel, alors inutile de rendre la chose plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Le smart phone composa le numéro de Serena, mais elle ne décrocha pas, comme de bien entendu.

- Serena Van Der Woodsen, tu devrais être là depuis deux heures alors t'as intérêt à te grouiller, parce que je me marierai avec ou sans toi, quoi que tu penses de ce mariage.

Elle raccrochait comme la porte s'ouvrait sur la belle blonde… accompagnée de Chuck !

- Je file me changer, dit Serena sans regarder la future mariée, en se ruant dans la petite pièce du fond, qui tenait lieu de cabine d'essayage.

Blair se cramponna au dossier de la chaise à côté d'elle. Ses jambes flageolaient sous elle. Son cœur s'essoufflait et tentait désespérément de battre à un rythme régulier. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

Chuck la regarda de son regard si intense. De ce regard qui lui faisait oublier tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Ses yeux sombres s'insinuaient en elle, jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Ils étaient remplis d'amour, de cet amour qu'il lui portait au-delà de la raison.

Son cœur lui faisait mal, bien au-delà de ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. La voir en robe de mariée était la pire de toutes les tortures qu'il n'ait jamais endurée. Elle se destinait à un autre, pour une stupide histoire de promesse faite à un Dieu dont elle n'avait jamais mentionné l'existence jusqu'ici.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la vit resserrer ses doigts autour du dossier de la chaise.

- Chuck, articula-t-elle à peine, le souffle court. Je t'en prie.

- Arrête de prier, répondit-il sans aucune ironie.

Il s'avança encore alors qu'elle esquissait un pas sur sa droite pour tenter de maintenir une distance raisonnable entre eux.

- Alors, va-t-en, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Pas question que je parte d'ici sans toi, répliqua-t-il.

Elle ne parvenait pas à échapper à ses yeux. Elle était hypnotisée par ses prunelles sombres où luisait des promesses d'une vie à deux. Elle ferma les paupières, elle ne pouvait pas leur résister. Une larme s'échappa et elle la laissa rouler le long de sa joue et de son cou pour tomber sur le col de sa robe blanche.

- Ne fais pas ça, arrête, reprit-elle tout bas, sans ouvrir les yeux.

Elle sentait sa présence à quelques souffles d'elle à peine, l'odeur de son parfum l'enivrait.

- Toi, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui pénétra jusque dans les entrailles de la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, haleta-t-elle. Je t'aime.

- Alors, ne l'épouse pas. Je préfère mourir dans d'horribles souffrances plutôt que de vivre loin de toi car rien ne peut être aussi atroce que de te ne pas pouvoir te tenir tout contre moi pour le reste de ma vie. Quand bien même celle-ci ne durerait pas plus de cinq minutes. Sans toi, je m'éteindrai de toute façon, parce que je ne peux pas respirer si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Tu es mon air, ma seule façon de vivre, ma seule raison de vivre. Si c'était pour me condamner à l'enfer sur terre, alors tu aurais mieux fait de me laisser périr.

Blair tentait de reprendre sa respiration mais elle lui échappait irrémédiablement.

Chuck l'observait se débattre avec ses sentiments. Il était à l'agonie lui aussi.

- Ne nous tourne pas le dos. Je n'abandonnerai pas, je n'abandonnerai plus. Je n'ai plus peur que tu me vois. S'il te plaît, ne pars pas avec lui. Tu ne le veux pas. Je ne le veux pas. Je t'aime, la supplia-t-il.

Il posa ses doigts sur les siens, tremblants. Ce simple contact provoqua une onde de chaleur en lui, et en elle. Alors, doucement, tout doucement, elle décrispa chacune de ses phalanges pour les agripper aux siennes.

Chuck poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle noua les siens autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle aimait à la folie. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses pommettes. Il ferma les yeux, le serrant tout contre son cœur. Ce cœur qui était déchiqueté l'instant d'avant. Il suffisait qu'elle lui ouvre ses bras pour tout reconstruire.

- Ne me fais plus jamais ça, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille, l'enlaçant plus fort.

- Si jamais …

- Jamais, la coupa-t-il en resserrant encore son étreinte. Jamais plus.

Serena sortit de la cabine et un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage. Au même moment Harold ouvrit la porte du couloir.

- Blair, tu es p…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Son regard passant tour à tour de sa fille dans les bras de Chuck à Serena qui souriait tant qu'elle pouvait.

Blair releva la tête pour voir son père mais Chuck ne la lâcha pas d'un pouce.

Harold fit un signe d'assentiment et s'approcha d'eux.

- Dépêchez-vous de partir d'ici, nous allons les retenir aussi longtemps que nous pourrons, dit-il en souriant tendrement à sa fille, dont le visage était barbouillé de mascara.

Il lui tendit son mouchoir et un trousseau de clefs, celui de sa maison en France.

- Ils n'iront pas vous chercher si près de Monaco, raisonna-t-il.

- Merci papa, murmura Blair en essuyant son visage.

- La seule chose qui compte c'est ton bonheur, avant tout. Chuck, je compte sur toi, dit-il en serrant la main du jeune homme.

- Et n'oublie pas ça, dit S en lui remettant un sac Dior. Voyager en robe de mariée, ce n'est pas vraiment discret.

- Merci S, dit Blair en enlaçant sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis là pour ça non ? A quoi servirait la demoiselle d'honneur si ce n'était pour empêcher la mariée de faire une énorme connerie ? Allez, filez. On aura déjà bien assez de mal à vous couvrir, on tiendra le plus longtemps possible.

Elle embrassa son frère sur la joue et il lui rendit son étreinte.

- Merci, souffla-t-il, empoignant la main de la femme de sa vie pour l'emmener loin de ce mariage fallacieux.

Ils coururent main dans la main jusqu'au fond du jardin de l'Église et passèrent à travers une porte taillée dans la haie qui donnait sur un vieux cimetière. Chuck la guida à travers le dédale de pierres jusqu'à un petit chemin qui donnait sur un voie secondaire où stationnait une voiture.

Pas de doute, il était venu en reconnaissance pour se déplacer si vite dans ce labyrinthe, pensa Blair en souriant aux anges.

Chuck donna quelques instructions au chauffeur et se retourna pour lui ouvrir la porte du véhicule.

Mais elle ne bougea pas, elle regardait la limousine, paralysée. La frayeur balayait ses prunelles qui brillaient à nouveau.

- Blair, souffla-t-il en prenant sa main.

- Pas ça, je ne peux pas. Je n'y arriverai pas.

Il prit le visage de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains.

- Regarde-moi, Blair. Regarde-moi. Cette limo ce n'est pas celle de l'accident ok, c'est celle que nous avons prise après la soirée au Victrola.

Elle le regarda, elle était épouvantée.

- Le Victrola, répéta-t-elle.

- Le Victrola, quant tout à commencé. Quand nous nous sommes aimé pour la première fois. Pense à ça et rien qu'à ça.

Elle acquiesça, complètement paniquée.

- Tu as confiance en moi, demanda-t-il encore.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant guidée par Chuck, tremblante comme une feuille.

Une fois dans la voiture elle se colla contre lui et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Se raccrochant à lui si fort qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra presque à lui briser les os.

Elle se déplaça et s'installa de façon à s'asseoir sur les genoux de Chuck, sans jamais ôter les bras de la nuque de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle enfuit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

La voiture démarra sans attendre et il la sentit sangloter contre lui. Elle fermait toujours les yeux, en proie à ses pires cauchemars.

- Je suis là, je ne te laisserai pas. N'aie pas peur, je suis là. Rien ne va nous arriver.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur lui, sur sa présence. Sa respiration un peu saccadée à lui aussi. Son cœur qui battait comme un fou, autant que le sien, qui allait sans doute exploser d'une minute à l'autre tant il cognait dans sa poitrine. Elle s'appliqua à penser à son contact, la chaleur qui se dégageait de lui et réchauffait le sang qui se figeait dans ses veines. Ses doigts accrochés au cou de Chuck, tandis qu'il la maintenait tout contre lui de son bras. Le murmure de sa voix, qui ne cessait de lui assurer que tout irait bien, qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là. Sa main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Son odeur qui s'insinuait partout en elle.

Lentement, elle bascula dans ses souvenirs. Sa peau, si douce, le goût de ses lèvres quand il l'embrassait. Ses mains qui se baladaient partout sur elle cette nuit là. La nuit où il lui avait fait découvrir des plaisirs qu'elle soupçonnait à peine. Cette nuit magique où elle avait enfin osé montrer cette partie d'elle-même. L'hésitation de Chuck alors qu'elle s'offrait à lui. La caresse de ses doigts qui courraient sur sa peau et sa bouche qui happait sa peau. Le contact de son corps qui la transcendait. Chuck semblait connaître son corps mieux qu'elle-même, chacun de ses muscles, chacun des ses tendons, chacune de ses fibres réagissaient à ses caresses sur chaque centimètre carré de sa peau. Jusqu'au plaisir suprême qui l'inondait et la laissait pantelante, reposant sur son corps à lui.

Elle détacha une de ses mains de sa nuque et s'agrippa à sa chemise. Il remonta son bras et entrelaça ses doigts dans les siens. Ne cessant de chuchoter à son oreille qu'il ne la quitterait plus jamais. Il la sentait se détendre tout doucement, mais il ne diminuait pas la force de son étreinte. Elle avait été si loin de lui, si longtemps. Il avait cru en mourir de chagrin. Il avait besoin de la tenir tout contre lui, autant qu'elle. De respirer son parfum, de son corps qui tremblait contre le sien. Elle était là, dans ses bras et elle ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais. Il ne le permettrait pas. Elle était tout pour lui et peu importe les épreuves qu'ils auraient à affronter, ils les surmonteraient toutes parce que leur amour était plus fort que tout.

Fin


End file.
